Camelot AE
by TomBydand
Summary: the earth died, now Albion Fleet travels the stars to find a new home, but all is not well abord the flagship Camelotand the prince's new assistant may be its only hope. magic in space!FutureFicAU. rated T for later chapters. merlin/arthur morganna/will
1. Chapter 1

**. new fic! um all i've written of it is what you see below, and as i'm atempting NaNOWriMo this year it may be a while before i update this, but i wanted to get it out there. **

**synopsis: in the last centurys of its like the planet earth pulled out every trick in the book to keep things going, this meant bringing back the dragons of old who had protected the first humans, magic returned, but it was not welcom, the children of technology and science feared magic and those who used it believed it to be an abomination, a plan was hatched vast fleets of gient ships were built and named after old empires, ottoman, roman, albion. now the earht has died and the fleets have set off to find a new home, but all is not well, those who escaped the culling of abominations hide in the shadowy depths of the ships and they seek revenge, it falls upon the young son of a hydroponics farmer to protect the camelot Ship-Prince arthur, even if it does mean he has to work as the prats assistant.**

**i dont own merlin. wish i did but i dont.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camelot AE<strong>

2203

The woman ran as fast as her feet would carry her, she ignored the stinging heat of freshly crusted lava from the nearby volcano she had to get to her son she tried to call out to the boy but soot caught in her mouth and she coughed violently. She prayed for someone to help she was so close so nearly there. That's when she saw the flow headed towards her, she felt paralysed her son finally caught sight of her and ran towards her as fast as his infant legs wound carry him. She looked form the boy to the lava, hoping he would make it to safety. A man with black hair fell from the sky "I call upon the cold!" he shouted in a heavy Norwegian accent, there was a shimmer in the air and ice spread over the lava forcing it to become a barrier that spread out. The man had greying hair now. "I've done what I can, to risk anything else now, would put us all in danger. we're the last, we must hurry a second eruption is due." He turned and started to run. The mother picked up her young son. "You're one of them aren't you!" she called after him. "We must hurry!" he called back. "You are! I never thought I'd meet one. So the rumours are true. It's back, as the world ends it has gifted the few?" he turned to look at her an unreadable look on his face, "we must hurry" he said again as she came next to him. "Can you fly?" the young boy asked speaking for the first time. The man shook his head, no. "Then how did you fall form the sky? What can you do." The man turned to the boy with a hint of gold in his eyes. "Magic" with a wave of his hand the dust and soot clogged air cleared in front of them forming a path to the beach where a boat was waiting. As they ran the lady asked "what's your name stranger?" he called over his shoulder. "Fredrick van Guildhause y daughter Hunith is already in the boat." He ran on in silence until they were in the boat, a teen of about fourteen sat at the helm of the boat his eyes settled on the harried mother and too calm boy. "Who are they?" He asked with out preamble, the mother reached out a hand for him to shake "I'm Maeve Oakvale this is my son, ballinor." Fredrick growled at the young man in charge of driving the boat. "Gaius we haven't time for this! Move!" the teen looked at the 7 year "but he's a dragonlord! He could fly us" Fredric shouted at the teen. "He needs a dragon first! Now get this boat moving!" with a flash of golden eyes the current around the boat shifted and when the motor started the current aided them out to sea, despite the tide going in. ballinor went and sat next to the other child in the boat, she was a girl of about his age she had deep brown hair and soft silverblue eyes, he felt safer near her, it felt right for them to sit at each others side.

2213

The dragon swooped down spitting a ball of fire at the hover tank. The soldiers jumped away as the vehicle burst into flames. One of them took aim before a young man of about 17 appeared out of the fog in between them and the dragon "V_enara go, they did not know this was your territory go old friend._" The dragon let out a growl and left. Ballinor sighed, this was the third time he had had to call off a fight. Ten years ago he met fredrick Van Guildhause when the 'sorcerer' rescued him and his mother from what was left of his island. It was shortly after that he discovered why he mother had been fatally wounded by the lava and volcanic dust and he hadn't he was a third generation dragon lord, he still laughed when he thought of the day he found out why his father really left, he left to be with his dragon, the same dragon who ballinor had just sent away, the young dragon lord was now an orphan. He still wasn't used to the fact that there were actually dragons out there, and magic. But the world was dying and nature it seamed was bringing back the tricks it used to get started, dragons to control the dinosaurs, magic to aid the early humans. Only now there were the children of technology and they didn't want to be herded by 'mythical beasts' and saw no use for magic.

"This land is not yours! You are trespassing. I am willing to let you go. My kin isn't, so choose which of us you wish to deal with" he called, the army men had big guns that shot high calibre bullets they also shot high voltage pellets that were easier to shoot and lasted longer. they had rocket launchers and machine guns. The seventeen year old, boy, who stood in front of them held a broken looking sword and wore patched leather instead of armour. "We are here under the orders of Earths leaders you will move or we will move you." One called. "You should know, I will not strike first, but I will strike last." Ballinor called back gripping his sword harder. "The Earth government sent us!" the same soldier shouted. Aiming his gun at the centre of balinor's head. "And the Earth herself sent me. Who do you think holds more power" the young dragon lord said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the soldier took his shot. Fog curled up obscuring his view when it cleared up the teen was gone.

A slight shift in the air was the only warning the soldier had before a sword cut through the end of his gun. He spun it round to hit the dragonlord but was met with a boot to the face. His vision blurred, as he fought to regain his bearings he saw the dragon lord blur into the fog before one of his comrades disappeared. "Suppression fire! All angles!" he roared as they followed the command forming a circle and fired out into the fog. They paused to listen out for any signs of the target. The soldier turned around in time to see the fog shift and pulse clearing to show one of his men injured. "All angles!" he shouted raiseinghis gun and firing up into the air as well as forward they stopped firing again. This time when he turned around ballinor was standing there in the middle of their circle. "Leave now" the teen said simply. The soldiers all took aim before the fog swooped in distorting their view once more. When it cleared, only the leader was left standing. "I tried it the nice way, your name soldier?" Ballinor asked. "Dubois, Sir Tristain Dubois. My men are they dead?" Tristain asked without a hint of fear. "Probably, I know I did not mean to kill any of them, merely to knock them out. You understand why I have left you conscious?" Tristain nodded in answer to Ballinor's question.

"Tell your leader this area is off limits. Here be dragons and they just wish to be left to die in peace." Ballinor said with a hint of anger. His eyes turned silver and the fog cleared completely. "He wont like that," ballinor didn't seem at all perturbed by the thought so Tristain changed the subject. "The fog how it is you control it? The files said dragon lords didn't posses magic." Ballinor laughed. "Don't believe everything you read sir, a dragons fire is connected to its soul always there always burning bright. A dragon fly's by manipulating the air it isn't 'magic' like most know it, a dragon commands the elements only, as do dragon lords." Sir Tristain inclined his head. "My brother in law will be furious and come with an entire army if it looks like you took mercy and left me unscathed." Ballinor sighed. "How severe do you wish it to be?" the soldier frowned in concentration. "Make it look good" ballinor smiled. "I think I might have liked you had you not been on the wrong side." Tristain laughed. "And there is the problem; both of us believe we are on the side of the angels." Ballinor shrugged and then thrust his sword out and spun the result was a long painful looking cut across Dubois chest. Tristain raised his sword in defence and ballinor nodded before he passed his arm across the edge of Tristain's sword. He would return to uthur pendragon with a cut and dragonlord blood on his sword, the king would assume ballinor had died after causing bodily harm to his brother in law. He turned and walked away from ballinor never turning back had he done so he would have seen a young female emerge form the fog. "You needn't have given so much blood my love." She said as she placed a bandage on his cut and whispered a spell. "Hunith, don't waste your magic, the more you use it the more tired you are, please save it up, for when it is truly needed." She sighed. "I wish I was like my brother, Gaius never need worry about his magic weakening him" ballinor hugged her close. "Everyone is different, if what the profits say is true, one day we will have a beautiful child and he will be more powerful than all of us, just think one day something our love made will bring joy to all who survive." Hunith laughed. "that was disgustingly corny my love, I'm definitely telling the dragon" "Don't!" "Definitely." "Please I'll never here the end of it!" "You can't stop me, we both know the dragon prefers me to you anyway" Hunith said before running towards their home where a bored dragon awaited their return.

2223

Hunith slapped the fussing hands of her brother away. "Gaius please! This is going to be the last time I see you or my husband for some time. I would very much like to get through it without having you giving me a medical lecture on giving birth in space." Gaius put the stethoscope he had been about to apply to her swollen belly away. "Of course sister, sorry. But you're sure the baby is ok?" Hunith laughed at her brother. "Yes, yes, he's fine. Due in a couple of weeks time." Gaius smiled at his sister trying not to cry. "I wish we could go on the same ship." He said. She smile ruefully "you know it would not be safe for my son there. you have only managed to get a spot on Camelot because you are the greatest physician there is. but no, I can already feel his" She stopped talking as someone walked past, Gaius knew she would have said magic. This intrigued him, the child was not yet born, but already had enough magic for it to be recognised by Hunith. The boy would indeed be powerful. "Any idea?" he asked the question asked to all those with magic having a child, Gaius's magic was medical and potency manipulation. e could heal with a touch enhance the properties of his medicines. But all things must have balance, he could harm with a touch, if ever he were to encounter poison its potency would increase. "I don't know yet, it's odd, mother often said with you and I she felt our magic or specialty before we were born but Merlin, I feel so much, he will have control of time, and fire, and so much more I can already feel."

"Then he truly is the one we have waited for?" they turned to see ballinor walking towards then he wore 'normal' clothes and his long hair had been braided close to his head, no one looking for the last dragonlord would recognise him. Hunith felt tears well in her eyes. "do not cry my love. Our son will grow to be Emrys. It is a great honour that has befallen us. I'm only sorry I can't be there for him yet." Gaius stepped forward hugging his brother in law. "surely there must be a way old friend" ballinor shook his head sadly. "alas my dear friend even with this disguise I would be recognised eventually, it would be too dangerous for all of you, for the boy." Gaius's eyes turned gold and a near by branch cracked and creaked threatening to fall. at a warning glance from Hunith he focused again and the branch healed itself. "careful brother control your anger." Ballinor growled a deep growl. "he is right to be angry, you see it don't you my love my wife." Hunith nodded, she never asked for her magic or 'abomination' as most referred to it, she saw the truth of things, she saw what should be, but rarely what was. she didn't know if it was just because people kept messing up, or because her powers supplied her the alternative that would never come to pass.

"uthur should have sent the dragon lords to flush nimueh out, for her treachery and betrayal of those with magic and the pendragons, she had it in her to bring about Albion's bright future. but in her jealousy she chose vindictive murder." Ballinor raised an eyebrow at Hunith quiet words. "had the dragon lords flushed her out and shown uthur that, despite his hatred, the 'cursed abominations' would still aid him in bringing the killer of his queen to justice. Had that happened you and I would have been welcome aboard Camelot as a sign of gratitude. Merlin and the ship-prince would have grown up around each other, you Gaius would have taught Arthur about magic and the balance it requires, I would have cared for him as a mother would have, Emrys and the once and future king would have formed their unbreakable friend ship early." Ballinor laughed. The others looked at him puzzled, "to think, uthur has sired the greatest king ever to live, the boy will one day lead all of Albion fleet to its new home he will forever be remembered, uthur created the immortal king and he doesn't even know it, it amuses me" Hunith smiled at her husband. It was a short lived smile though as she heard acetia's engines starting up.

Ballinor heard it as well. "we must get to our ships, Gaius, neither Hunith nor I can fulfil our duties to the prince you must do what you can." Gaius nodded smiling. "my fiancé, Alice she will be on your ship seek her out, be a friend to her." A tear fell down Gaius's cheek. "I will, I will my brother. I will keep her company and ensure she is safe, this a swear to you." they hugged and Gaius turned to his sister, "Hunith, look after the boy, when he is ready send him to me and I will do my best, to unite him with the other half of his coin. ealdor is lucky to have you dear heart" Hunith hugged her brother fiercely "I have a feeling Arthur will need you in the years to come there will be many who seek to hurt uthur through his son. he is strong, I know this to be true, but he will need your wisdom brother." They separated finally and Hunith wiped a tear from her brother's cheek, "go, go, Camelot is the first to leave." He nodded at her and ran for his ship Hunith turned to her husband and found words failed her, there was so much to say so little time to say it. In the end she leant in an placed a gentle kiss to his lips "stay safe husband." She said quietly resting her head on his chest. "Stay strong wife" he replied kissing her lips gently as well and placing a hand on her swollen belly. With one last tearful glance at each other they went their separate ways.

2243

"Merlin!" the boy kept running after his friend. "Merlin for ships sake slow down! I won't hurt you I would never hurt you!" the raven haired boy he had been chasing stopped and turned round the glimmer of gold still in his eyes. "Will I can explain, please Will just, I'm so sorry I couldn't help it I'm…" Will cut across Merlin's rambling. "Merlin I just said it was ok. You have been my friend since we were toddlers, you're like a brother to me and I know for a fact you are not evil and in no way are you an abomination. You forget magic healed my father. I have seen the good it can do." Merlin nodded finally calming down, "I'm." he waved his hand at Will and the other young man finally remembered that several tomatoes had just exploded in his face. "um. I don't suppose you have a way of dealing with this" Will said waving his hand at his face. "Will mate, your face has always been hideous, no amount of magic will fix that." Will laughed and flicked tomato pulp at his friend, laughing when Merlin's eyes instinctually went gold and the pulp and seed suspended in mid air. With a wave of his hand the mess left Will's face and fell into the hydroponic water troth that lay under the grill at their feet. "_**grow and flourish**_" with the muttered spell a whole batch of tomato plants burst into life around the two twenty year olds. Their happy laughter echoed around the hydroponic field, as Merlin pushed Will's shoulder and ran off towards the Hab-Deck Ealdor, towards home.

Hunith sat at her table staring at the two young men. "how could you be so reckless? I know Will would never tell a soul, but you can be sure that had it been someone else, we would have a mob at our door. Calling us abominations, I have lived through that already I do not wish for you to ever experience it." The two young men sank deeper into their seats seeking refuge from the calm anger and disappointment in the mother's eyes. "Merlin the time has come for you to join your uncle" she saw them about to protest and held up a hand to stop them. "No, no. you know it was always the plan to send you to him once you were powerful enough to aid him, in keeping the prince safe." Merlin shot a look at Will who was looking puzzled. "William. Listen carefully, the boy you sit next to. Your best friend, the closest you have to a brother. He is Emrys, one day he will be the greatest warlock ever to exist. He will be a king among the magical community, and he will stand at the side of the once and future king, who is other wise known as Arthur Pendragon." Will scoffed. "I know you have no great love for Uthur, or for any other nobles, since your father was paralysed, but Arthur with Merlin's help will be different." Merlin bowed his head, he had long since accepted that his fate was sealed to a certain degree, that no matter how it happened he would help Arthur. He knew the prophecies and knew what needed to be done, but he knew as well that leaving his mother and Will would be unbearable. "Hunith smiled at him. "my dear son, do you really think I'd send you alone? I will care for Will's father." Will looked up now. "what! No I couldn't impose that upon you Hunith" she raised a hand to silence him. "it is no imposition dear Will, you have already shown an affinity for medicine so you are to go with Merlin and train under my brother when you have a little more knowledge you will come home and act as Ealdor's medic." Will thanked her profusely and hugged Merlin. Merlin stood up and went to pack his things. once he had left Hunith called for Will's attention again. "look after him, his powers are unlike any others, if he is caught" she stopped talking and will knew what she would have said. "I'll look out for him, you are like family to me Hunith. I will protect him."

* * *

><p><strong>so? what do you think? do you like? review and tells me. <strong>

**to clear couple things up, weak sorcerers have to speak english or what ever language they normally speak to cast a spell "**fire**" makes fire, the more powerful ones recite the spells in the 'old tongue' this puts more power into the spell. "_fire"_ makes a roaring fire. and dragon lords use a diferent form of magic to everyone else, "**_fire"_** calls the dragon fire they hold. **

**there are diferent branches of magic: healing, combative, cronologistic(manipulation of time), nature, morphic(altering matter), elemental, life&death. most have weak affinities for a couple (hunith can heal but it weakens her) and a specialty. what is diferent about merlin, what's been hinted already is that gradually he is becoming a specialist in all of them. **

**oh and yeah,i sent Will with him! whoop! going to have fun wiht that. basically, he goes to gaius for ad vice and will to grumble lol **

**sorry about any gramatic and spelling mistakes that have slipped my notice. **


	2. the wrong foot of destiny

**BOO! just when you least expect it i ambush you with the first chapter of this puppy, sorry my up dating is so irratic, i'm sort of, writing this fic, and "of kings and princes' AND a cross over, AND aother merlin fic, AND writing a sherlock fic, AND editing my own novel. so yeah hectic doesn't quite cover it. but it does mean that you will be getting plenty of fic's form me at some point even if they are drip fed. um i suppose thats only good news if you like my writing...**

**anyway, to recap, earth dieing, magic back, magic seen as 'abomination, and iradicated mostly, humanity sets off through stars on vast 'kingdomcraft' spaceships, merlin Guild ends up on bord camelot, adventure and stiff happens. **

**i'm making this story up as i go along, winging it, so um i should probably tell you that whimsey has turned this into a partial slash fic of probable/eventual arthur/merlin, and it may or may not have morganna/will, that isn't as out there as it seams right now, all will be come clear later on. but first, lets have some fun wiht the first time they met, and with troublesome will in the mix this time you just know it isn't going to go smoothly! read on! **

* * *

><p>the wrong foot of destiny.<p>

Merlin walked down the corridor glancing over his shoulder occasionally to make sure Will was still there, it had been two days since they arrived on Camelot and only now were they approaching the upper levels or as the ships inhabitants called it 'the town' and 'the citidel' the upper levels were a self contained labarynth of lesure complexes and living quarters where the rich lived a life of luxury. It was also where the ship wide security force was based. Christened 'knights' by the people due to the old fassioned swords they carried instead of guns, they were well known through out the fleet. Merlin pausedin his pacing to look at the electronic map he held. Shaking his head and muttering to himself. He flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"merlin mate, would you please calm down, that is the fourth time you have checked that map in the last minuet. We are headed in the right direction now just as we were ten secounds ago." Merlin went to answer but his friend snatched the map out of his hand and strode down the hall quickly. Merlin glared at his friend before with a subtle glimmer of golden eyes he had shifted and caught up with his friend. Anyone watching of camera's would have just thought he ran fast.

"we're almost there. How do I look? do I look presentable?" Merlin asked Will who rolled his eyes and turned to look at his best friend. "Merlin your uncle is chief medical officer of the fleets flagship you are the closest a 'commoner' is going to get to royalty mate, just drop your uncles name and you'll be fine" he smiled at Merlin, slapping his friend on the back, Merlin nodded following Will. After a few more minuets the young warlock finally spoke up again. "you never answered my question, do i look presentable?" Will chuckled as he spun round walking backwards. He made a show of looking merlin up and down before shrugging. "you look about as presentable as you ever will be Merlin." He said with a cheeky grin running away as Merlin went to clip him round the head. Merlin chased after him, the two of them running down the corridor until Will tripped over and Merlin ran full pelt into a man.

"what the hell are you doing, you simpleton!" came a crisp commanding voice Merlin shook the shaggy hair out of his eyes and looked up, standing in front of him was one of SS Camelot's knights. Merlin brushed himself down and went to introduce himself, only to be greeted by clear blue eyes focused on him in a scowl. Merlin turned to check Will was still there. "what are you doing here." the blonde knight he had bumped into asked like he was talking to an idiot. Merlin sighed and talked back in the same tone. "I am here to see Gaius Guild about a job, he is expecting me and my friend." The knight laughed at that."my god the old man is letting any old riff raff in these days."

Merlin smiled sweetly "evidently they are if they let someone like you be a knight."

The man in question growled before saying "do you know who I am?" Will snorted and tried to control his giggles, wondering if any normal person actually said stuff like that. "an ass?" Will answered before Merlin could. Merlin turned and sent a deathly gare at his friend. "ignore Will his father dropped him in a hydroponic bed head first as a child." Merlin said trying to ease the tension the knight in front of him reared up to his full height wich was still just slightly shorter than Merlin. "I am Arthur pendragon, ship-prince of camelot!" Will stopped laughing. Arthur glared at the young man again Merlin stepping into his line of sight. "we appeare to have gotten off on the wrong foot." Arthur switched his annoyance from Will to Merlin "your friend just called the prince of SS Camelot an ass! It's a little more serious than getting off on the wrong foot. I should have you both thrown in the brig or better yet, out an airlock!" Arthur had been steadily getting closer to Merlin and louder. Merlin smiled a goofy smiled and said in far to cheerful a voice.

"if you feel like being a royal ass, go ahead, then you can explain to the ships chief medical officer , your fathers closest friend, why you just imprisoned or killed his only nephew along with his new apprentice." Every word had been said jovially full of humour, and yet Arthur took a double take. Merlin cleared his throat "shall we try again? Merlin Guild, Gaius's nephew, and that is William Dell, his new assistant. We have papers if you need to see them but I am sure you have more important things to do, sire" Merlin gave a little bow, and for the first time in his life Arthur didn't want to be called sire and he certainly didn't want a sarchastic bow. He sighed and motioned for the two new arrivals to walk past him Will leant over to Merlin once they were out of ear shot and whispered. "that? Is the once and future king? I didn't expect him to be such a," he paused to think of the correct word, Merlin finished the sentence "you didn't expect him to be such a, prat?" Will laughed, "yeah. Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." Merlin sighed as they approached a lift. Thinking over his best friends words eventually he looked at Will and simly said "perhaps"

* * *

><p><strong>hehehehe! :D <strong>

**oh will, "you had to open your BIG mouth didn't you..." and merlin is already doign that infuriating thing of turning politeness and curtasy into stinging sarchasum and insults heh. i'm up to chapter six of this, and chapter 10 of "kings and princes" i'm editing as i go but with my dyslexia, it is possible some things escape my notice, sorry about that. i hope you're likeing this so far, next chapter gaius! huzzah! i have a terrible cold and am sufferign greatly, reviews are medicine, fact. *cough cough cough* heal me with reviews! *cough splutter* heal me! **

**(it is possible being ill makes me weirder than usual) **


	3. magic's uncle

**hullo this is the second chapter, exciting right? i know you live for these updates lol**

**this chapter gaius is back wheee! and we learn a little more about merlin and gaius's magic. **

**i don't own merlin, if i did then will would still be alive creating dificulties for arthur. i imagin it would be harder to boss merlin about if will was there glaring at you all the time lol **

**right onwards! hope you like the chapter. **

* * *

><p>magic's uncle.<p>

"You stupid boy!" Gaius yelled as he slapped the back of Merlin's head. The doctor turned to his nephew's friend "and you, Hunith lead me to believe you were mildly intelligent you should not have encouraged him." Gaius went and sat behind his desk. "Using my name will not always keep you out of the brig, and you, nephew, you must be extra careful. You are not in ealdor any more." Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Will cleared his throat.

"We really are sorry, and you don't need to worry about Merlin's 'talents' we will keep them hidden." Gaius raised his eyebrow at that, he knew Merlin had magic, was an 'abomination' like him but he hadn't known Will knew. "How much do you know William?" he asked the brunette male, Will looked at Merlin who just shrugged his shoulders, he turned his gaze back to the doctor. "I know Merlin inherited some considerable talent from his father and mother. I'm guessing you also have a talent." it felt odd referring to magic as a talent, but even with the thick metal walls there was no telling whether the conversation might have been over heard through a vent or something, Or by someone standing outside the door. Gaius sighed and then placed a finger tip to the edge of a withered plant that sat on his desk the plant sprung back to life, even blooming. "My talent is for healing primarily." The vague ending to the sentence had the two younger men intrigued. Merlin felt a jolt of excitement, his mother had told him that it was rare that a person with magic could perform multiple types, those who did only ever had one or two. The young warlock closed his eyes and focussed on Gaius's aura, he felt three waves of magic. "Three." he said simply, Gaius raised an eyebrow before realisation dawned.

"ah yes, 'wavelengths'." he had heard from his sister about Merlin's ability to interpret peoples magic as wavelengths almost like a visual spectrum, it meant he could see what magic a person had and sometimes what their intentions were. Merlin leant forward and touched the plant tilting his head to the side in deep concentration. "Fascinating, you seam able to help anything back to health." Merlin said examining the plant he could feel a slight tingle of magic he didn't know for sure but he suspected only those with magic the 'abominations' would be able to feel it but for Merlin it was more. He could smell it, he could almost see it, he could even taste it, the magic Gaius had used tasted of medicine and poison, he had never tried but he suspected if he ever listened carefully enough he would hear it, to him magic was tangible and almost sentient. Gaius flicked Merlin's hand away form the plant. "Careful, Merlin." Two words summed up Merlin's very existence, he knew what Gaius was referring to, if Merlin delved to deep into what he had sensed he could have harmed himself. "You give life and take it away" the warlock said, understanding why he had sensed poison in the healing magic. Gaius took a deep breath and leant towards his nephew. "There must always be balance, I know the cure to most illnesses and poisons, but to know the cure I had to know the cause as well, I don't like knowing how much arsenic it takes to kill a grown man, or how to create the perfect disease but I do." So Merlin's multitude of magic could do great harm as well the warlock thought to him self. His thoughts must have been clear because Gaius leant forward and spoke softly. "That you never considered it, proves you are the right man to possess your unique talents, and why you are so perfect to help Arthur become the man he should be, the man he will need to be." The room fell into silence.

Will placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder comforting his friend in the mammoth task that he faced. "You won't be alone, I will be here helping you, and you have Gaius as well. Sure the prince is a bit of an ass but I know you can change that, even if it takes time." Merlin laughed and replied "A lot of time." Gaius smiled at the interaction, it was clear to him the two young men stood in front of him were like brothers to one another. "You'll get to start soon, I found you a job in the citadel" the doctor said, Merlin look at him feeling uneasy, "you are to be ship-prince Arthur's new assistant." He announced far to cheerfully. "Will, we'll start your training tomorrow, I have arranged for the two of you to have your quarters next to mine, they normally try and keep family together, I persuaded the housing department that Will was pretty much family as well." Will leant forward and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you sir, I won't let you down, Hunith didn't lie, I have taken care of Ealdor's medical needs in recent years, I know the basics I just need to learn the intricacies of medicine." Gaius nodded before he raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Do I really strike you as a sir? Call me Gaius or doctor if you must be formal." Merlin laughed, earning a jab in the side by Will's elbow. "right yeah, sorry Mr. doctor Gaius sir, Gaius" will rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "wow what the hell was that mate?" Merlin asked trying his hardest not to laugh, will just glared at him Gaius took the chance to change the subject.

"Merlin I wouldn't get to relaxed, you start work tomorrow, actually, now that I think of it you are already running slightly behind schedule, you should already have set up your accommodation so you can start work first thing tomorrow." Merlin yelped jumped up from his chair and ran out the door towards the room he had been given. As he left he heard will's raucous laughter.

Merlin entered his new accommodation and looked around, his stuff had arrived ahead of him and had been placed in a pile by the table, he walked over to the window and looked out, ealdor hadn't had any windows, none of the hydroponic farms did, there was a large visual instillation which had screens on each wall and the ceiling as well as the floor growing up he and will would often spend hours in the room pretending they were running through woodland and causing mischief. Now looking out the window, he missed that artificial freedom, all he saw outside the window was empty space and the other ships, and he could see Nemeth and Caerleon. In the distance, which meant Acetia was on the other side of the ship. He wasn't sure about the positioning of the rest of the fleet. Sighing, he turned this gaze towards the rest of the accommodation. It wasn't huge but it was still larger than his home back in ealdor. He had always known his uncle was well connected and well liked, but had never imagined his uncles influence to be this great, it put his mother being in charge of ealdor into perspective, he had gone form being a big fish in a tiny pond, to being plankton in an ocean. He flopped into a chair that was in the corner and fought the urge to call his mother, there was a time lag between ships, a side effect of travelling the speed they were and also of the complex systems required to run the fleet. He decided not to call her, after all he was a man now and he was fairly certain grown men didn't call mummy at the first available chance. Instead he wrote a message telling her that he and will had arrived and were settling in and sent it through the fleets com system, it would take less time to reach her than a video message.

After he had sent his message he walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside, he let out a hollow laugh when he was that the wardrobe was filled with variations of the same out fit, black trousers, red top, blue scarf, brown jacket. Black trousers, blue top, red scarf, and a different brown jacket. There were two probable reasons for this, the prince's assistant had to have a 'uniform' or Gaius had altered his wardrobe as punishment for getting into an argument with the prince before he even arrived in the citadel. It was then he noticed a ridiculous hat, that one was clearly punishment for calling the prince an ass, he just hope the arrogant royal never found out about it. There was a selection of books to the side of the room Merlin smiled, only people working in the citadel could afford actual books. His eye was drawn to an old ragged leather bound book which looked centuries older than all the others. He opened it up and saw a note written in Gaius's writing. It read "dearest nephew, this book was passed down for centuries form father to son, it is the last surviving spell book from the first age of magic, I have no son, I have no need of it, I know you will do far greater things with the knowledge within than I ever could." Merlin smiled, the book was written mostly in a long forgotten language but previous generations had scribbled notes on the pages, translations, pronunciations etc. he flicked to a random page and recited the spell within. He felt the electricity in the room surge and a ball of blue light formed hovering over his outstretched palm it looked beautiful. But he could feel the energy it was giving off, this beautiful ball of light could be used to guide the way, but it could likely cause destruction as well. Sighing he lowered his had breaking the spell. He had the power to save everyone, or destroy the entire fleet, and for a young man, that was a heavy burden and duty to hold. He checked the time and decided to get a good night sleep, tomorrow he started his new job, and his new life.

* * *

><p><strong>why hello mr gaius sir, hopefully this chapter gave a bit of a hint towards howmagic works in this AU, its sort of like a mutant superpower, but still works like magic (glowing eyes, enchantments etc) heh, poor merlin thought he was just going to drift around helping gaius and will or something but nope he is going to be arthur's assistant bwahahahaha, its a crule crule world. <strong>

**sorry about any spelling and grammer mistakes. next chapter up in a week or two. next chapter of "kings and princes" will probably be up within a week. **


	4. As first days go

**hullo, look! a new chapter, woaw. i know i probably say this ever chapter but i truely am sorry about the hap hazrd updating of my two fic's its partly because both only have a loose structue in my head so i'm making it up as a go along while still havign to reach certain key plot points. its also because i'm in the process of editing a book i wrote while writing another one. all these little things add up to random up dating, i try and stageer it so one week you get this the next you get 'kings and prince's' **

**but i really hope you stick with this story because there is exciting stuff to come, in both storys. **

**this chapter, merlin's first day working for arhtur and Will's first day working for gaius, what could possibly go wrong with that...**

* * *

><p>As first days go...<p>

Merlin was woken by a pillow to his face, not even bothering to look up he threw the pillow back in the direction it had come hearing an alarmed yelp as Will was toppled over by a magically helped pillow. "Will you've woken me up, in the same way for as long as I can remember, do you really think I wouldn't know you'd try it here?" Will laughed as he started preparing a breakfast for Merlin. "Well these fancy 'luxury' suites have locks, perhaps you might want to use them." Merlin still trying to hide in his bed reached out and grabbed hold of a random ornament and threw that at Will as well, hearing another yelp as his friend narrowly avoided getting hit again.

"Would you stop doing that? It's weird!" Merlin finally emerged and summoned the pillow and ornament over to his bed. Will was the only person who knew about certain side effects of Merlin's magic, one of those being perfect co-ordination and awareness. Provided he knew where a target was he could hit it or narrowly miss it, unfortunately it only worked if he was really concentrating on it, the rest of the time he was just like other people.

"So it's your first day's work for prince prat today, Exciting right?" Will's words dripped with sarcasm. Merlin just shrugged and ate the cereal he had been passed. Ship grown cereal was perfectly nutritious but something about lack of natural light and forced growth meant it lost some of its flavour. Ealdor was known for its tomato crops because they were allowed to grow as naturally as possible in hydroponic beds. "How are you going to play it?" will asked curious. The two of them, along with other young men, had been trained to fight off anyone hoping to take ealdor by force. There were many people on the ships and some of them desperate to have any amount of power. Ealdor was left alone by the ship king because it did a good job, the down side was bandits sought to take control of it. Merlin looked at his friend before he shrugged and answered. "he already thinks I'm a clumsy fool, I see no reason to make him feel different" will held in a laugh at that, Merlin was one of the most graceful and poised fighters he knew. The young warlock was also the most intelligent person he knew.

He cleared away their breakfast. "You do realise you may have to defend yourself in your capacity as the prince's assistant?" Merlin ran a hand through his hair making it even messier than it had been, he knew Will was right, but he was trying not to think about it too much, farm boys from the Acetian bulkheads were not supposed to be skilled fighters. "I'll deal with that if and when it comes up. Right ok I'm up now, so shoo, go away and let me shower and dress in peace." Will nodded and headed towards the door before calling back. "Be sure to cover the tattoo." Merlin's eyes went wide as he covered the tattoo just below his neck he had gotten a couple of years ago, he didn't regret it, but it was the word 'light' in the old tongue used for magic, the locals in ealdor didn't know that, but the people at the forefront of seeking out magic and eradicating the 'abominations' would likely have encountered it before. Swearing under his breath Merlin ran towards the small bathroom attached to his quarters, he glanced at a near by clock, he was going to be late.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat opposite his father in the small council chamber off to the side of the ships bridge. The ship-king had been going over the day's itinerary with his son, princess Morganna had been there as well until she decided she would be of more use outside on the bridge. She had already given her report. "Is there anything else then father, Other than training, and helping to organise the anniversary celebrations?" Uthur looked at his son and then back down at the tablet device he was holding. "Just one more thing, you're new assistant starts today." Arthur groaned, he failed to see why he even had to have an assistant. "You may be head of security son, but you are also a prince, and future ship-king of this vessel, you need an assistant. I have one, Morganna has one" Arthur cut across his fathers sentence "Morganna's assistant isn't really an assistant though! Gwen has been her closest friend since they were children." Uthur leant forward finally loosing his patience. "Well if you stopped at friendship with your previous assistants then perhaps we would not be in this situation now! I am your king! And you will accept this new assistant." Arthur sighed. "Fine, I'll meet her on the bridge." He said to his father as he stood up to go, only pausing when his father spoke up. "Him, you'll meet 'him' on the bridge, I wasn't about to make the mistake of hiring you another starry eyed girl with big 'eyes' and a little mind. No Gaius knew of someone in need of a job so he was hired." Arthur turned to his father realising who his new assistant was. "No! No father! Anyone but him, he is an idiot and a buffoon." Uthur stood up and pushed his son through the door, smiling as he muttered. "Then the two of you will get along swimmingly."<p>

Before Arthur could argue further they entered the bright bridge, even having grown up on the ship visiting his father on the bridge it still took his breath away. It was a circular room which had doors leading off in all directions, it was well lit and mostly white but the leavers and buttons and the captain's chair had splashes of the pendragon red and gold. There were screens with astrometry data and information on what was around them, there were screens showing a live camera feeds and in the ceiling there was a window out into the stars, Morganna was leaning against a railing which separated the outer room from the centre of the room. She looked up at her father and brother as they entered. She tried and failed to hide the amused smile that appeared when she saw her brother's expression. "So father told you about your new assistant then? He must be good to have you riled so quickly before he has even started." Arthur growled at his sister. "Oh shut up Morganna, where's Gwen? She's usually here to act as a buffer from your annoying presence." Morganna laughed as she walked over and rested a hand on Arthurs shoulder. "Come now brother dear, you can't despise me that much can you?" Arthur placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her away from him. Pushing her away as he said "completely and irrevocably sister dearest, now go away, don't you have someone's head to mess with?" Morganna stuck her tongue out at her brother in a most unladylike way before she swept out of the room.

Morganna was in charge of personnel to a degree, she made sure everyone stayed healthy and morale was kept up. She was the ships counsellor and 'mother hen' but as Arthur knew form childhood training sessions. Her caring nature hid the fact that she was a fearsome warrior who would defend those she cared for at all costs. Sighing Arthur started making his way around the bridge checking on the readouts and scans the staff were making, accepting reports which he hung in cradles around the railing of the inner circle so his father could read through them later. He was beginning to wonder if he was in luck and Merlin had already run off home to mummy. When the assistant had still not turned up ten minuets after he was supposed to, He allowed himself a satisfied smirk. His happiness was short lived though as Merlin chose that moment to come barrelling through one of the doors to the bridge bumping into one crewmember and ricocheting off into another apologising to them both before coming to stand in front of the prince. "Good morning sir." The assistant said as he came to a stop Arthur growled at him.

"Call me sire or M'lord." The prince said exasperated.

"Of course, sir."

"Sire"

"Sir"

"Sire!"

"Sir"

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you have some kind of mental affliction?" he asked his new assistant who gave him a puzzled look. "Not that I'm aware of, though there was that incident with the lighting droid." Arthur looked at him expecting an explanation. "Oh, it short circuited and hit me on the head. But I was given a clean bill of health, completely free of brain damage." Arthur sighed forcing the irritation at the idiot down. "So you are a natural idiot then? Well then I'll talk slowly for you. When. In. public. You. Address. Me. Using. One. Of. My. ti-tles." Each word was overly enunciated and separated by a pause. Merlin nodded before talking.

"Well-yes-but-you-see-no-one-is-within-ear-shot-and-they-are-ignoring-our-presence-so-really-not-so-public-right-now sir." Merlin's words all tumbled on top of each other in his rush to say them and Arthur once more found him self fighting the urge to hit the other man, or throw something at him.

Uthur walked towards his son and the prince's new assistant "so you are Gaius's nephew, I'm ship-king Uthur Pendragon," Merlin bowed his head slightly and responded in a clear composed manner. "Good morning Sire, it is an honour to meet you, my uncle has spoken of you many a time." Arthur very nearly threw a tantrum at his infuriating assistant, who moments ago had been petulant and uncooperative but now with his father was poised and polite and formal.

"Oh him, you are polite to. Why can't you call me sire as well? It's, protocol!" Uthur looked mildly annoyed by his sons out burst. Merlin stood there entirely un-phased by the prince's out burst he simply turned to look at the prince. "He is the king, even if I were standing alone in his quarters giving him a drink I would still use his title. You are just a prince, a prince who has had far too many people bend over backwards to give him anything he wants. do you really think your father had everything handed to him when he was on earth? No he had to fight for his kingdom, and then he had to fight for his ship. I will show you respect and I will be your assistant and assist you in anything you need, but I will not pander to your every whim, and I shall not pussy foot around you because to do so implies that you are incapable of dealing with things. I would never insult your intelligence that way." The entire crew of the bridge had turned to stare at the new comer all with looks of horror or awe, Merlin gave a deep bow to the king and quietly said,

"I apologise for that, M'lord." He then turned towards Arthur and asked "what do you need me to do today sir." Arthur stood in stunned silence before a smirk appeared in his face.

"Oh well today is a quiet day patrol wise. so I thought I'd use it for training, I'll need you to retrieve my training armour and which ever training weapons I decide on, you'll have to track down the knights who are not on patrols today, and then meet me in the training gym. Oh and find yourself some padding."

Merlin had been nodding taking it all in he started to head off to perform his list of duties before he spun round and asked. "Padding?" Arthurs smirk turned into an innocent smile.

"well yes, obviously we will need a practice dummy, and you are the closest thing we have to one, run along now, you are already behind schedule" the prince said looking far to cheerful. The young warlock rolled his eyes and ran out of the bridge. this was going to be a long first day.

* * *

><p>It was early evening by the time Merlin found his way to the med bay where Gaius rolled his eyes at his beaten and bruised nephew. Will walked over to one of the nearby storage cupboard and walked over holding a vibrant yellow salve. "is this the right one Gaius?" he asked as he approached Merlin, the older man looked up and nodded. Will motioned for Merlin to remove his top glaring at Merlin when the young warlock refused to do so. "Gaius your nephew is being difficult, permission to rip his clothes off." Gaius raised a quizzical eyebrow before laughing under his breath and ignoring his apprentice, hoping the young man had been joking. Will stood staring at his friend. "You have grown up with me Merlin. You know I will tear that top off if you don't do as asked." Merlin rolled his shoulders, hearing a light click as he did so, before he looked at his friend.<p>

"It's fine Will. It isn't as bad as it looks, just do what you can to the bits which..."

The poor warlock never finished his sentence as his friend calmly produced a scalpel and cut the blue t-shirt off his friend, before applying the pungent salve to his friend's skin. Merlin's skin was very much not fine but covered in the beginning of bruises. Gaius had made his way over by now and having given will a stern look took over applying the salve. "William we need to work on your bedside manor. Also you apply the salve like this." He showed the correct way to apply the salve, pausing when he saw Merlin's tattoo but not commenting on it.

It was after a few minuets silence that Merlin finally spoke up. "You can ask about it if you want uncle, I trust you." Gaius let out an odd sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. Finally he looked up into his nephews eyes. "I don't need to ask Merlin, your mother has the same tattoo, as did," he paused and took a deep breath. "As did your father. It was a mark of their union. it only makes sense that you their son would choose to have it as a mark of where you come from, and what you will become." Merlin sighed and then muttered

"Am I a monster?" It was Will who answered him this time, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Merlin never, ever, think that. You are different, a freak at most, but you have always been my only true friend, you are my brother and you are a good man." Merlin let out a huff of laugher at his friends words, trust Will to think calling him a freak was a compliment. Gaius finished applying the salve and with a subtle flash of golden eyes it dried before he and Will set about removing it. There were still feint signs of bruising but it wouldn't be so bad. Merlin fought the urge to heal himself fully. he knew such miracles would draw the wrong kind of attention here. He stood up clutching his now torn shirt and put his neck scarf back on to hide his tattoo. Shooting his oldest friend a look of disdain, as well as one, which promised revenge for his earlier stunt. he waved good bye to his uncle and stepped out into the corridor, and into Morganna.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, I'm so sorry milady, I should have looked where I was going, I'm sorry and" she cut across his rambling. "Nonsense all my brother's previous assistants were quivering wrecks by this point, you are already doing… are you half naked?" She asked going off on a tangent. Merlin looked down only now remembering that yes, he was topless. "Oh, oh no, I'm so sorry. My friend, Will, is Gaius's new apprentice. I was telling him the bruising wasn't that bad, he wasn't convinced so cut my top off." He tried very not to blush under the unblinking gaze of the stunning young woman in front of him. "Evidently he was wrong, so I was given something to ease the ache and, yeah, sent, sent on my, on my way" Morganna smiled at him kindly. "Oh don't apologise, it isn't exactly a hardship to look at. One question, why the scarf?" Merlin laughed glossing over the fact that Morganna had been flirting with him.<p>

"thankfully the scarf escaped wills massacre, anyway, I best be off, apparently your brother wants an early diner tonight, beating me up is tiring." he said smiling happily as the lady smiled with him, she didn't understand the new arrival, but could sense there was more to him than he was letting on. She also like his attitude towards her brother, unbeknownst to him she had heard his triad earlier, he was right, Arthur had never had anyone be frank with him apart from her or their father whose honesty too often took the form of lectures on how disappointing Arthur could be instead of praise on how he had done something right. Sighing at the retreating back of the new assistant she vowed to help him in getting her brother to be a better man, because lord knows her father wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>so arhtur and merlin, still not gettign off to a good start, and morganna has entered the building :D <strong>

**also, Will doesn't do subtle o.O **

**i'm sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes which escaped my notice, i'm dyslexic so it does happen occasionally. **

**also,**

**review? please? pretty please? its sunny out side but my soul is drenched with rain my hear is at the mercy of thunder untill one of you fine fine people reviews. **


	5. apple pancakes

**hullo, i meant to post this yesterday but yesterday turned pretty hectic, so instead you get it on easter monday! huzzah! **

**i don't own merlin, **

**here be slash, (well the beginnings) hope you like.**

* * *

><p>apple pancakes<p>

Merlin knocked on the prince's door and then entered bustling around the large quarters the prince was still asleep so Merlin set about getting the prince's clothes ready and getting started on something for the prince to eat, the prince had a fully stocked larder and kitchen so his assistant could make a meal for him to save time and save him having to go to the mess hall. Merlin laughed to himself under his breath, it was his third day working for Arthur and he still didn't actually know where the mess hall was because Arthur who was 'showing' him where things were, didn't know where the mess hall was. Merlin checked the clock again and using subtle magic turned all of the lights in the room to full brightness earning him an annoyed groan from the sleeping prince. "Rise and shine, time to get up!" The prince moaned into his pillow before throwing one of the cushions next to his bed at his assistant, who dodged it effortlessly but yelped anyway. He walked towards the bed deciding to take one for the team as it were. "Come on Arth-ur up you get. Today is the day of the celebration, lots of fun patrolling to do. It'll be great" Arthur turned his head to the side. "Did, you just, call me, Arthur? I thought we discussed this already." Merlin shrugged and finished off preparing Arthurs breakfast. " its quite possible, I tune out most of what you say" Arthur got up and stomped over to the table he used for meals, un impressed at being woken up this early, even less impressed that Merlin was being so chipper this early. His face lit up though when Merlin turned around and placed a pancake on the prince's plate. "Is that an apple pancake?" he asked excitedly, apples were incredibly rare in space, there were only three orchards in the entire fleet, Arthur loved apples, and loved those rare days when he was allowed to have something made using apple.

"Today is the anniversary of the end of the purge. You will be doing a tour of the decks, those reachable in a day and then there is the feast later in the ball room. I think that warrants making you an apple pancake." Merlin said as he set off to tidy the prince's bed. He tried not to laugh as he heard the prince eat his pancake in silence. The prince seamed to always have something to say except if he was distracted by food or fighting. Merlin fluffed up the cushions, and turned round to look at the prince, it was odd how within a few days they had gone from hating each other, to tolerating each other and finally to an uneasy truce, verging on liking each other. Once Arthur had got used to Merlin's quirks and clumsiness and Merlin had got used to Arthurs brashness they had come to an understanding that they might never fully see eye to eye but they could work together. Merlin was pulled out of his musing by the prince throwing his napkin in the assistant's face and shouting. "Stop daydreaming about my sister and hand me my clothes!" Merlin growled under his breath, he knew Arthur would never let him live it down once the prince found out about the incident out side the med bay. "I wasn't day dreaming about your sister, Arthur, I was daydreaming about a quiet life where I don't work for an insufferable slob incapable of picking up his own clothes, I sometimes wonder if I am in fact your servant, not your assistant" the prince leant around his dressing screen and shot Merlin a feeble glare.

"You better not have been thinking about my sister. Firstly its grouse, secondly it's my sister and thirdly." Merlin threw the prince's clothes at him.

"Thirdly she is out of my league, I know you keep saying that. And I keep telling you"

"That she isn't your type. Which I find odd because almost every knight in my command has eyes for her, and almost all of the male crew members, it makes me wonder what your type is"

Merlin sighed, he was already fed up with having this conversation, he knew Arthur did it to make him feel uncomfortable, but Merlin for now, was married to his destiny and job, he didn't have time to find anyone attractive, and if he did it would not be the enchantress whose destiny he had heard of, she walked a path on a thin ledge, anything could tip her into the bleak pit of darkness or raise her into the bright light of hope. Merlin sighed again. "look I could just as easily have bumped into you in that corridor, it wasn't like I went seeking her out." the prince remained silent for muttering something under his breath Merlin turned towards the door exiting the room, Arthur waited until his assistant was out of the room before rubbing his face and letting out the breath he had been holding. Looking at where Merlin had just been he let out one soft word which did the job of a thousand words. He simply said. "Damn."

* * *

><p>Merlin stood to the side of the room next to Gwen as Arthur and Morganna greeted the people, Gwen was laughing at Merlin who Arthur had forced to wear ceremonial clothes. He had bright gold trousers on underneath a red and gold tunic like top and was wearing a green tartan beret with a peacock feather sticking out of it. Gwen patted his shoulder sympathetically leaning across to ask "what did you do this time?" Merlin turned towards her causing the feather to quiver.<p>

" All I did was call him Arthur."

"And?"

"That's all I did"

"And?"

"And perhaps I might have woken him up by turning all the lights in his royal suite up as bright as they could go"

"Oh Merlin! You didn't!" Gwen said holding in a bout exasperated laughter. "When will you learn that Arthur has an answer to everything. Although I must say the ladies are certainly enjoying this punishment of yours you really are quite fetching in those skinny gold trousers" Merlin looked across at the other assistant, his newest friend. "Yes because I'm sure that's why he decided to dress me up like a camp clown. I don't get it how come Morganna is so much nicer, to you?" Gwen was wearing a simple lilac skirt and a white lace blouse over a lilac t-shirt she didn't look stunning or dazzling by any stretch but she looked pretty, and comfortable. "Morganna's job is morale and reading peoples emotions she is very good at it, she is nice to people because if she wasn't even once, she would know exactly what nasty thoughts the person had about her. Can you imagine having to live knowing that this person wants to slip poison in your food, or that person wants to throw you out the airlock, or knowing people's resentment and jealousy. If she is nice to everyone then they will at least respect her."

Merlin sighed and plastered a fake smile on his face when Arthur glances in their direction. "Morganna wouldn't make me wear this" Merlin muttered under his breath, Gwen's response caught him off guard "no she would probably have you walking around topless save for a neck scarf" Merlin let out an indignant squeak that he cover with a cough "please not you as well Gwen, Arthur already wont let me hear the end of it." Gwen placed a hand o his arm gently

"I'm sorry, you're right it was uncalled for, how long do you have to wear that ridiculous outfit anyway." Merlin gritted his teeth plastering another fake grin on his face as the prince and princess looked in their direction again. Once the prince had turned the other way to talk to more people Merlin answered the question. "Apparently I have to wear it until after the feast. He says I have to look my best for lady Helena and her musician" Gwen winced in sympathy before reassuring Merlin that she would be on hand to make it more bearable. "Besides, I'm sure William will have to wear the traditional garb of the ships physician." Merlin groaned.

"Don't remind me. He still hasn't seen me today. Oh god I bet he finds a way of recording it" Gwen smiled an innocent smile. "Oh I wouldn't be too worried, he has to wear a bright red three-cornered hat. And a red white and gold long coat, to represent the three sides of healing or something." Merlin couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and out and soon Gwen joined in the laughter.

"Merlin if you have time to laugh you have time to do something useful" Merlin gave an exaggerated bow causing his hat feather to flail about all over the place, the gathered kids giggle at the silliness of it all. "Verily your bountiful majestic princelyness I will get right onto preparing the next hab deck for your arrival. Lord knows they need time to get over the disappointment that they will have to see you." With that he walked out of the large room they were in and away form the clamour the next hab deck was across the hall. But the hall was more of a cavern. After he left Gwen cleared her throat. "I'll just go and make sure he doesn't scare them off sire, milady" she curtseyed ever so slightly and swept out of the room after Merlin.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to make him wear that ridiculous outfit" Morganna whispered to her half brother while they both waved at the gathered people.<p>

"Yes I did" Arthur answered under his breath.

"Why on earth did you?"

"He called me Arthur"

"Come now that's hardly a reason, what else"

"He cornered you in a corridor, half naked"

"He did not! And you know it. He had clearly been to see Gaius and had lost his shirt in a prank by his child hood friend, but oh."

"Oh what"

"Oh it isn't that he cornered me in the corridor at all is it. It's that he didn't corner you."

Arthur turned to his sister his eyes deadly calm and his voice cold as ice. "Shut up sister, you don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh but I do, I always do." Morganna answered calmly as they gave their final wave and left the room. Once in the empty cavern outside she smiled softly to her brother. "I know how hard you find it, I know you desperately want to find a princess and settle down for fathers sake, but this is the 23rd century and this ship will one day be yours you are punishing him in the hope he will do something wrong, something you can pick at aren't you" Arthur sighed knowing it was useless trying to out smart his sister when it came to emotions. "Its all so messed up, father gives me a male assistant because he thought my female ones were just trying to sleep with me and now find myself falling for Merlin within two days of meeting him." Morganna laughed at her brother's predicament but her eyes were full of sympathy for him. "So what did he really do to earn the outfit?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

"He made me apple pancakes."

* * *

><p><strong>oh dear. the prince has fallen. <strong>

**i like the idea of merlin knowing exactly who and what morganna is, he knows she could be his greatest threat or greatest aid. i'll likely be having fun with that later. **

**also, who else loves the idea of findinga fully developped apple orchard in the middle of a spaceship? **

**not sure when i'll next up date this as i am catching up with the chapters i've written, as i'm making the plot up as i go alongineed tohave a few chapters between what i have posted and what i have written, (does that make sence?)**

**fortknight probably, definatly not much over that. probably.**

** review? it may help me write faster lol**


	6. a secret revealed

**oh, i thought i had posted this, oops. anyway, look who it is, its mary collins mwahahahahahahahaarrgghh.**

**um so... also i played aroudn with it a little. which secret do you think is about to be revealed?**

**i don't own merlin. read on good people read on.**

* * *

><p>a secret revealed.<p>

Arthur was sat next to his father at the high table in the banqueting room. It was a large room at the very top of the ship it was next to a vast ball room which could be accessed through a side door and there was a barely noticeable service corridor which lead directly to the nearest kitchens, the citadel's personal ones. Merlin was stood off to the side chatting to Gwen. while Will was standing in another corner sulking in his physicians 'robes' once in a while he would lock eyes with Merlin across the room and the both of them would stifle laughter, little did the two friends know that Morganna was observing them. Ever since she first met Merlin she had been bugged by the fact she could not pinpoint him. Everyone on the crew she had come across she could read like a book, everyone in the fleet, but Merlin? No, with him the more she focused the more she missed. But there was an instinct in her that told her that both he and will were trust worthy were good men, will confused her even more, he looked and acted more like Arthur's prattish friends than Merlin, and yet she felt strongly that the new apprentice physician would both kill and die for his friend, she felt a jolt of nausea as her magic tried to act and she forced it down. She scolded herself for loosing focus, if she didn't keep a tight control of her magic she would see into the minds of everyone present, their dreams, their nightmares, all at once. Gwen noticed the flinch and came forward to make sure her friend was ok.

"Careful, milady." She said softly so the king wouldn't hear. Morganna thanked her and topped up her water glass taking a sip,

"Make sure you eat something Gwenevire, and make sure you sneak Merlin some food I know my brother won't. He still hasn't learnt the difference between assistant and servant." Gwen let out a quiet laugh and went to talk to Merlin again. it was just the lords and lady's of the ship sitting at the tables, along with some 'village' elders from the lower decks, Gwen saw the apple farmer conversing excitedly to his neighbour Discussing the intricacies of growing apples on mass in space. Arthur was listening in and Gwen held in her laughter, the prince had been quietly fascinated by the various farming projects through out the ship for as long as she could remember. the king would be horrified if he knew. She grabbed a little bit of food for her and Merlin and handed it to him behind Arthur's back, the other assistant smiling his thanks before slipping off to talk to Will who was currently looking a little bored.

* * *

><p>Will glanced up as he saw Merlin approach still in his ridiculous outfit and smiled sympathetically motioning towards his own awkward robe. Merlin painted at the hideously garish robe, "What did you do to earn that?"<p>

"Apparently it isn't customary to strip ones patients without permission." Merlin smiled at that, he'd thought Gaius might punish will for what he did to Merlin. He glanced across at the singer and her musician, who were setting up in the corner, leaning across he whispered to will. " listen I can't see anything yet but I have a feeling those two are not who they claim to be, I cant do anything yet without exposing my magic, but I fear they wish harm on the ship king and his heirs. I need you to make your way over towards Morganna, just in case I'm right." Will nodded and busied him self smiling and making small talk with several of the visiting dignitaries' assistants and minders. Slowly and subtly making his way towards Morganna, Merlin meanwhile moved in the opposite way towards where Arthur was sat. As he walked past the singer he was filled with an overwhelming sense of pain sorrow and rage. He knew they were not his emotions and instantly knew he was correct, somehow Lady Helena was going to try and assassinate the king or his children, Merlin would not allow that to happen.

* * *

><p>Lady Helena stepped forward gracefully. her elegant gown caressing the floor, her musician straightened up and prepared to play his cello. As he struck the first note she started to sing and everyone in the room fell silent. Her voice was haunting and clear as she walked down the centre of the room Merlin felt a tingle of magic and sought out will, when he saw his friend he gave a subtle shake of his head and stepped back raising his hands to his ears, will copied his actions slowly so as not to be noticed. Gradually the people gathered fell asleep and a blanket of cobwebs formed around them all, Merlin looked up and saw an air vent casing in her path. Making sure he couldn't be noticed by the musician, he focused on that vent and loosened it with his magic. It fell down on the singer knocking her to the floor. Without the singing to add to the music the spell was drastically weakened. Lady Helena was no longer a beautiful young woman but a withered old hag. Uthur came out of his daze to the ship-king sight, the singer finally spoke up.<p>

"You killed my entire community cut out my son's tongue! You will pay! An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth, a family for a family!" she threw a dagger at Arthur while her son the musician threw one at Morganna, Merlin grabbed a tray from a near by waiter and threw himself and the tray in front of Arthur. The dagger bounced off the tray as momentum carried him and the prince to the floor. As he descended he threw the tray hitting the hag. While all that was happening will had copied his friend's actions but instead threw the tray first hitting the musician in the jaw and hugged himself close to Morganna pulling her out of the daggers path. He righted himself and helped her up apologising for the improper contact. "Are they dead?" uthur asked in an almost bored tone. Merlin spoke up.

"No sire merely knocked out." the king looked at his son's assistant like the young man was odd in the head. "Why didn't you kill her she was clearly using magic!" he demanded in a tone which would have anyone else terrified, the problem Merlin had always had though, was the more scared he got, the more determined and stubborn he got. "Sire, with all due respect it was not me they were trying to kill but your children, it is not my place to decide their fate is yours M'lord." He bowed slightly which caused Arthur to raise his eyebrow. he had never seen anyone be so frankly rude to his father while still sticking firmly to protocol." Uthur was about to answer when the dying lady reared up and threw another dagger, this time aimed at Merlin. Merlin let it sink into his shoulder before spinning round and removing it, only to throw it back where it came from, the dagger struck true, killing her, Merlin bowed his head and whispered what sounded like a prayer, uthur was getting close to furious. It was Gaius who saved Merlin from the king's wrath stepping forward to explain.

Gaius cleared his throat and every eye in the room turned to him. "Sire forgive my nephew, I know from my sister that Ealdor is a difficult place to live, the farmer who ran the farm at first was a swine who tried to have his way with any female there was, my sister refused and threw him out taking over, ever since that day ealdor not only has to try and keep growing the best tomatoes in the fleet but also has to fend off blood thirsty bandits, all the young men learn how to defend themselves and hold women in the highest regards. Merlin praying for the hag's safe passage was a default reaction, please sire leave him be, he has been stabbed and just saved your sons life." Uthur deflated and looked across at Arthur who was staring at his assistant. The tension was broken by Arthur finally speaking. "If you're that well co-ordinated, then why are you so clumsy when working for me!" he asked exasperatedly, Merlin smiled at his companion boss and possible friend. "Oh that, that's because you still haven't learned the difference between assistant and servant sire." He smiled at the prince who couldn't help smiling back. He clapped a hand on Merlin's unharmed shoulder. "Touché Merlin. Touché. Go and get yourself patched up. I expect you at the normal time tomorrow." he said trying desperately to keep the air of panic from his voice and keep it professional. The room started to clear some guards escorted the musician down to the brig where he would await execution. Once the room was mostly empty Arthur allowed himself to slump a little, his plan of not falling for Merlin had definitely not been helped by the assistant saving his life by straddling him to the floor. The ship-prince looked down to see some of Merlin's blood on his clothes. He really hoped Gaius could patch Merlin up.

* * *

><p><strong>tah dah! merlin isn't clumsy! infact he is an A grade badass. as is Will. don't worry though he is still clumsy due to vageness. its just, when pushed he will be able to fight, and hopefully the teasing humour will come from that. <strong>

**again, i'm sorry about any errors in spelling etc.**

**not sure when next chapter will be up but it is written i just need to edit it so it shouldn't be too long. review? please?**


	7. Mr Lake

**ok i know i suck. i'd say i'm sorry but i feel my appologies are starting to sound instead i bring you the gift of a new cannon character! woohoo! i think the title of the chapter gives it away, also more charactor exploration. merlin still doesn't belong to me, this storyline does though. also, i sort of editied this in a rush so if you find any mistakes, um sorry? i guess? i really hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Uthur was stood looking out of the window of his ready room off the bridge; Morganna was stood next to him looking tired. The ship-king turned to his daughter. "How are you feeling after last nights events?" Morganna continued to look out of the window at the stars streaming past and the fleet of ships around them. She took a moment to sort her mind out, to decide what she would tell her father, because there were two things she knew he would not like. The first, that Merlin had magic, a lot of it. She had known he was hiding something but then when she and Arthur had been in danger she had felt a euphoric rise in the levels of magic in the room and it had come from Merlin, everyone else assumed Merlin's oddness his secret was that he knew how to fight, Morganna decided not to correct them. The second thing was something that worried her even more. She had teased her brother about his burgeoning feelings for Merlin, so it irked her that two seconds contact with his friend Will had sparked warmth in her heart, her heart that she tried to keep cool and detached. Damn farm boys showing up and turning things upside down. She frowned briefly and then finally answered her father.<p>

"I was a little shaken but Will gave me something for the shock" uthur frowned at her answer. "Will? Surely Gaius should have treated you! You are the princess of this ship and the most important person in the fleet." Morganna tried not to be annoyed by her father; he was an old fashioned kind of man and didn't seam to understand that there were some cases where his subject's family came first. Morganna chose sarcasm. "Yes because it isn't like his only nephew had a stab wound in his shoulder. A wound he gained saving your sons life, no my being slightly panicked was far more important." Uthur actually laughed at her answer realising what she meant. The point was hammered home when she finished quietly "to him, Merlin is the most important person in the fleet. He's the son he will never have." The king looked out silently watching the fleet around and them, he turned slightly looking ahead, when the fleet had set off Camelot had been their first to leave many referred to it as the 'flagship' even thought there was no official flagship, it meant that other ship-kings were always trying to weasel their way into his position trying to claim Camelot for themselves, it meant that uthur had to be tough and forceful it meant that he couldn't afford to be to soft.

"The fighting thing, is that what you were having trouble pinpointing about the new arrivals?" Uthur asked finally bringing himself out of his thoughts. Morganna leant back against to wall so she was facing him. "I believe it could be yes. Merlin is hiding something more, well he thinks he is but it isn't anything of consequence." Uthur raised an eye brow intrigued to know now what else the enigmatic assistant might be hiding. He gave Morganna one of his more determined looks a look that told her to tell him anyway. "Like I said it is of little consequence, it's just that, he likes men. Will knows, I get the feeling Will protected Merlin from homophobes while Merlin protected will from people teasing him about his crippled father." Uthur nodded, Merlin's sexuality would only become a problem if the prince found out and got distracted from his duties. The ability to fight though, that could pose a problem if, "are they spies for Cenred?" uthur asked out loud. A new voice spoke from the doorway.

Gaius spoke as he stepped into the room. "I very much doubt it, Wills father wasn't crippled in a fight or a battle, he was cripple because he refused to kill my sister after she killed man in self defence, Cenred didn't like having his orders disobeyed so he slashed both of grahams Achilles tendons and pulverised his knee caps, he never ventures below Acetia's citadel, so it was quite easy for graham and Will to take refuge in ealdor. In short, neither boy has any love for their so called king, it is one of the reasons they came hear so readily, they know you to be a good but tough king." Uthur nodded at Gaius's words, his expression turned thoughtful briefly, he would never speak out against another king in public or out loud, but he had always found Cenred to be a repellent man, uthur could be cruel and heartless yes, he could admit that much but it was only ever towards the abominations and their sympathisers, but for Cenred to do that to one of his own knights? What sort of a man did that? The king's thoughts turned to Merlin's mother, Gaius hadn't had to say what she was defending herself against, a woman of her age, un married in the company of belittled horny older men, for Cenred to seek her execution after she had escaped being abused? What sort of man, did that. Not an honourable man.

"Will Merlin's mother be ok on her own?" Morganna asked clearly having had a similar through process to her father's. Gaius smiled ruefully, "whoever said she was alone? After what she did for will's father, taking care of him nursing him back to a semblance of health and the success she has made of the farm? The entire hab-deck loves her dearly, they see her as a sister, in some cases a mother, I know she was the mother will never had, when they arrived the boys told me that Hunith and graham were going to check up on each other and look after each other." Morganna laughed loudly causing both of her companions to look at her like she was mad finally she calmed down enough to speak. "So do the boys know that their parents are thinking of marrying each other?" Gaius's eyebrows shot up and uthur coughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry I assumed you had come to that conclusion yourself."

"Well yes, it isn't set in stone though so don't mention it near the boy's"

"Why not?"

Gaius sighed and paced back and forth for a moment before he spoke again. "Hunith never divorced Merlin's father, they were married on earth, he went on a different ship. They haven't seen each other since, I fear she is still holding onto the hope he will return one day." Morganna listened to the explanation and decided not to comment on the fact that a lot had been left out, Gaius was the only one who knew of her magic, it was he who taught her how to hide it, and disguise it for intuition. But her magic gave her free reign of everyone's emotions and through processes, even when focusing on not reading minds she could sense if someone was lying or holding something back, and Gaius was leaving a pretty important fact out, she didn't bother pushing her luck to take a peek inside his head, she and long ago learned that Gaius thought entirely in Latin, and backwards, even if she did try and take his secrets by force all she would get is gibberish.

"Why did her husband go on a different ship to them? What is his job" uthur asked sounding more accusatory than he had intended. "Benedict worked with fire. he was also an expert in energy forces. He was needed to head up the furnace team on a different ship. I can't remember which one it was now." Gaius answered, avoiding Morganna's eyes, he had practically delivered her another of Merlin's secrets unintentionally if her paid attention, Morganna gasped and her father faced her with an inquisitive expression. she covered it up by turning the gasp into a sound of sadness. "It must have been so hard in those days, having to go where you were needed even if It meant leaving your wife and unborn child" uthur hugged his daughter locking his eyes on Gaius. "How is Merlin? Will he be healed enough to return to his duties tomorrow?" Gaius nodded. "Yes I should think so, I hope so. The boy is tougher than he looks. Judging by the scars he has I'd say it's a theory he has tested repeatedly, either that or he really is just very clumsy" they all smiled at that before Gaius turned and left the room leaving the king and princess alone again.

* * *

><p>There was a long silence before uthur spoke up.<p>

"I'm not entirely blind you know, I can tell Arthur is struggling against his feelings and I saw the way you looked at William, I can't say I'm ecstatic at your choices but if they prove themselves worthy and I can't find a suitable lord for you and lady for Arthur I may consider the possibility of them maybe courting the two of you. A marriage of convenience would be more prosperous though." Morganna laughed at her fathers words. apparently he was aware of the little things, he evidently just chose to bulldoze over them. "don't worry father, Arthur and I both know our duty is to the ship first, but please keep in mind how much you loved your queen's would you rob your own children of the chance to find that?" with those gentle words she kissed his cheek and left the king to his thoughts.

as she left the room she was greeted by Gwen who was skipping from foot to foot. Morganna slung her arm round her assistant and friend and the two of them set off down the corridor gossiping about a lot of things, but some how the conversation was always steered back to the same point by Gwen. "Have you heard about the new potential knight? All the courtiers have been talking about him apparently his swordsmanship rivals even Arthur! Can you imagine such a thing?" Gwen said excitedly. Morganna laughed well naturedly.

"You sound excited Gwen, we best go and see what all the fuss is about, besides I'll need to asses him sooner or later anyway." Gwen smiled brightly and tugged on her friend's arm pulling the princess down t he corridor towards the gymnasium where the new knight was rumoured to be training. Gwen laughed as the princess complained about having to run in high heals and how "this dress was not designed for running" eventually they reached the doorway to the gym and paused to catch their breath.

* * *

><p>Lancelot was in the corner of the gym focused entirely on the punch bag he was using, He'd developed a rhythm, Punch, punch, knee, punch, and kick, then repeat. He knew people were watching him, new potential knights were a rare thing at the moment, the way the colony had grown meant there were not many young men of his age, and those there were often were more needed working as labour or engineers in the ships vast engine rooms. So anyone who had reached a stage where they would be considered was already a talking point. A large man stepped forwards and spoke in a gruff voice. "Hey if you want a real challenge, I'll spar with you." Lancelot stopped the punch bag from spinning and looked at the man. "That's very kind of you sir, but I wouldn't want to harm one of Camelot's finest." He smiled politely and turned back towards his punch bag but the new arrival placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and spun him around roughly, gritting his teeth the man spoke again. "Listen pretty boy, I am I knight of Camelot and I require a living punch bag, you are just some commoner with delusions of grandeur, if you spar with me perhaps you might learn something." Lancelot smiled again, finally noticing the gathered crowd he spoke up. "But of course I can not refuse the polite request of a knight of Camelot, but once again sire I apologise for any accidental harm that comes to you, in the course of our sparing." The knight walked out onto the sparing mat and Lancelot followed. The two men bowed out of respect before the taller bulkier one ran forward and threw out a punch, Lancelot stayed perfectly still until the last moment before moving slightly to his side and snapping out a short precise punch to the mans ribs.<p>

"That was a lucky shot." The broader man said as he flicked a kick to Lancelot's side. Lancelot used the momentum of the impact to spin round and deliver a kick of his own. the two men circled for a bit before Lancelot sighed and just said, "enough" suddenly he ran forward and spun round kicking the man in the stomach, the taller man bent over slightly and received a punch to the side of his face he fell down on one knee, Lancelot delivered a simple chop to the back of his neck, his opponent fell to the floor in a heap. But instead of gloating or revelling in his success Lancelot picked his opponent up and checked he was alright. "sorry sir, I'm not used to fighting in a controlled arena I'm used to fighting for survival, I hope I haven't done lasting damage" he said humbly, the knight he had fought looked at him with unfocussed eyes and let out a pained chuckle. "None that I didn't need I'm sure." Lancelot laughed at that and helped the man to his feet. "There's something about you Mr. DuLac, I can't quite put my finger on it, Callum, sir callum. I look forward to working with you if you pass the prince's test." Lancelot nodded at the knight's words moving him towards the door. "Thank you sir, that means a lot, but I go by lake, dulac is the name my adoptive father gave me and it always sounds kind of ponsey to me." Sir callum laughed at that and pushed the door open "Lancelot lake it is then," he said with a smile. as they left the room the new comer supporting the limping knight, lancelot glanced to the side and locked eyes briefly with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her hair fell in dark curls and her brown eyes held a kindness in them, he felt his breath stick and left the room before she stole his breath entirely.

Gwen looked at the new arrival briefly and felt the universe pause. In that brief moment she knew. Clearing her throat she turned to Morganna and spoke in a purposefully steady tone. "So what is your initial analysis?" Morganna laughed lightly before answering.

"born to a regular 'common family, his underlying accent is of the boarders, his family were killed in a raid or an outside attack, he was taken in by an eccentric lord, he wasn't loved though, he was an experiment, his fighting style is that of a brawler, but it is significantly crisper and more precise. Analysis initially is he is a tailor made knight." Morganna noticed that Gwen was trying not to laugh. "All of that from a brief glance? Anything else?" Gwen said jovially as her friend laughed with her.

"That's pretty much it, apart form the fact that he is already struggling not to propose to you." Gwen's eyebrow rose dramatically and her eyes grew huge with surprise.

"That's ridiculous what makes you say that?" Gwen said her voice several octaves higher than usual.

"Please, he looked at the both of us, you, and me in this stunning dress, and I might as well have been a piece of hull plating. Where as you, his world stopped his breath left him and he nearly walked into the door frame. I'd say, a reaction like that is what we call love at first sight dear." Gwen was silent for a few moments. "Well this is different. I'm not sure how I feel about this, I'm used to teasing you about your ability to make men walk into walls and trip over themselves."

Morganna laughed at her friend's words taking her by the arm. "I think that's what intrigues me about William, he likes me, and I know he does but he isn't going to fall over himself to be near me or to impress me. And he is happy to take his time and keep a respectful distance." Gwen laughed at that. "Also he's already swept you off your feet so there really isn't any rush for him. How does the king feel about the situation?"

"I can tell he isn't impressed, he's picked up on the fact that I might like him, but in some ways I think in time, if anything were to happen he would be ok, because a physician especially one trained by Gaius, well that is quite impressive, and If I'm not to date and wed a lords son then the future chief physician isn't a bad back up plan." Gwen was about to answer when she noticed they were stood outside the med centre. "Oh look where we've ended up, just as well."

"What? Why? I don't" Gwen tripped over herself and bumped her head against the wall.

"tah dah. Come along Gwenevire."

"One day you'll have to tell me how you do that, predict things so accurately"

"oh ok, so the assistant is the one giving the orders now?"

"oh, oh no, no that isn't. that's not what I. your making fun of me. One of these days I'll leave you alone to sort out your stuff and you will fall apart." Gwen said with the hint of a smile, Morganna laughed and opened the door. "you know I wouldn't survive two seconds with out your help old friend."

* * *

><p>When they stepped through the door sir callum was sat on one of the beds with his leg wrapped In a blue bandage he had a similar bandage on his hand, lancelot was sat on another bed. He was looking over at the knight slightly worried occasionally his gaze would shift over towards another corner of the large room where will was busy redressing Merlin's shoulder. Morganna walked over to Merlin smiling at will. "Merlin? do you have a problem with wearing tops?" Merlin sent a brief glare at will, before answering. "No milady, will just has a problem with waiting." Will stifle a laugh.<p>

"He was taking for ever to remove his top so I could re dress the wound."

"I have a stab wound in my shoulder! Of course I was talking my time"

"Well that wound won't heal itself mate."

"All you had to do was wait a few more seconds"

"Dull."

"Normal."

"Dull"

"Normal, when you're a proper doctor you won't be allowed to cut peoples clothes off willy-nilly mate."

Gwen started to laugh at the two friend's interaction. Morganna, being a princess managed to control herself slightly better. "William, I'm lead to believe Merlin can be quite spatially vague, leading to him being on the clumsy side. At this rate if you don't learn a little patience he will have run out of shirts by the end of next week, and will be forced to walk around with out a top, that would not do." Merlin fought not to blush while Lancelot finally joined in the conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what exactly happened to Sir Merlin?" he asked innocently, Morganna and Will both burst out laughing while Gwen gave Merlin a sympathetic smile, Merlin answered the question with a small smile.

"I'm not a knight. I am the prince's assistant."

"oh, forgive me, I just assumed. You have a soldiers wound."

Merlin smiled at the potential knight. "that was gained in my capacity as his assistant. I assisted him out of the way of a dagger, and sort of maybe impaled myself on it in the process."

Lancelot gave the young warlock a puzzled but amused look at that answer. "well I hope he gave you a bonus." He commented at last causing Gwen to giggle again, Merlin held in a smirk at the slight blush that Gwen's reaction brought to the young mans face, Morganna was the one to answer and explain. "My brother would never dream of giving 'the help' a bonus for saving his life. After all he and his knights spend most of their lives prepared to save each other and the rest of us. Oh in fact Merlin, he took some money off your wages to pay for getting his tunic cleaned of your blood, you really did make a wonderful mess of his favourite shirt, it was delightful." Merlin raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I'll try and bleed over his stuff more often if it amuses you that much princess." Morganna winked at him letting him know she knew he was being sarcastic. Amazingly despite being the other side of the large room and seemingly not heard most of the conversation Gaius still managed to turn around and shout

"you will do no such thing Merlin. You are already in enough trouble as it is. And William must I keep reminding you that you don't just cut a patients clothes off, next time you do that to your blood brother I will cut your top off and make you parade around the citadel reciting the words 'one must remember to respect the patients wishes' oh and don't roll your eyes and smirk at me young man you know fully well It is not an idol threat."

Morganna walked over to Gaius, laying a hand on his shoulder she spoke quietly. "Knowing you, and already having seen how stubborn Merlin can be none of us have any doubt you would do as you said. But don't worry, Gwen will keep an eye on Merlin and keep him out of trouble, or try to." Merlin and Gwen nodded before Will tapped his best friend on the un injured shoulder. "your shoulder should be fully healed by this time tomorrow but your mobility in the shoulder will be lacking for another two days while the medicine wears off." Merlin smiled at his friend before leaning over and hugging Will. "Thanks mate, see mum told you you'd be good at this, you just have to learn to have a longer attention span and not be a prat." Will laughed at his friend pushing him towards the door gently. Gaius raised an eyebrow at Will who sighed and took his own t shirt off handing it to Merlin before he donned a medical coat over his bare torso. Getting bemused looks form sir Callum, Lancelot and Gwen and an appreciative one from Morganna will explained. "Gaius laid down a rule that stated every time I destroyed a piece of Merlin's clothing I had to give Merlin my own. Luckily he was stabbed in the shoulder and not the leg or that would have been awkward for all of us. Morganna smirked at the young apprentice physician. "yes, indeed, come along Gwen, I found the headache medicine we were after, Lancelot, we hope your test goes well and that we will see much more of you in future. Sir Callum I hope your injuries heal quickly, Merlin, try, at least try, to stay out of trouble. You are the first of my brother's assistants father has found amusing instead of despicable. Good night gentlemen."

With that the princess and Gwen swept out of the room while Merlin continued to struggle with putting will's top on, when he finally managed it he stifled a laugh, will was slightly taller than him and broader the result was his top made Merlin look even slimmer than he actually was.

"Great, I look even less impressive than usual now, also, have you gotten fatter recently?" the warlock asked his friend. Will smiled and shrugged.

"Its quite possible yes, but you have always been a bit on the puny side"

"Slim"

"Puny"

"Athletic"

"Wimpy"

"Lithe"

'"Scrawny"

"Toned"

The two of them dissolved into fits of laughter as sir Callum found himself smiling at the exchange from the other end of the room, it was nice to see the princes assistant relaxed and care free he had only ever seen Merlin when the young man was running after Arthur as the prince gave him a lecture about something. He loved his prince greatly, Arthur was a fine man and a good leader, but the knight had to admit that the prince could be arrogant sometimes and short of temper. But Merlin seamed to know how to handle that, he laughed it off and got on with it, and for that he had the knights respect. Lancelot watched the interaction with a small smile on his face, he liked these people, if he was accepted into the knights, he was certain he'd like living here.

* * *

><p><strong>LANCELOT! TAHDAH! i hope i've got him right. he's so dreadful to write because he's so bloody good and lovely yet needs to have a bit of umph. nice people can be boring so easily. <strong>

**also, yes, Will and Merlin bicker like little kids. :D because they basically are hehe. **

**i will update this i honestly dont know but the next chapter will be up at some point soon(ish). my definition of soon is pretty loose, **

**review? if you feel like it? if you do then prehaps people will have something to read while i sort out the next chapter lol **

**you are all awesome, never forget that. **


End file.
